A Different Life
by Xantya24
Summary: A different life for Cloud. Claire, his little sister gets thrown into a completely different set of life. Our favourite general and red commander gets to play as daddy. What kind of disaster will happen? Pairings, CxG  rating and pairings may change
1. Chapter 1

_**Ummm….wokay. It's like been ages since I wrote something. This has been going around in my head ever since I played CC and Dissidia and watching ACC does not help either. **_

_**I was toying with the idea of Cloud having a little sister but went missing and our favourite General and his two Commanders with alongside the puppy having to look after her. Heck, can 4 First Class SOLDIERS look after a 6 year old child. Hmm… Worth finding out anyway. Hehehehe! Sorry Genesis. Daddy Genesis, Papa Sephiroth, Uncle Angeal and Uncle Zack. Big Brother CLOUD to the rescue. **_

_**Plus, my friend has been bugging me to do it, daring me. I hate saying this but WILL SOMEONE SAY THE DISCLAMIER!**_

_**Cloud: sighs Mizu does not own any of the Final Fantasy. Only her OC. **_

_**Mizu: Good chocobo. Does birdy want a treat?**_

_**Cloud: WTF!**_

_**Zack: She's lost it!**_

_**Genesis: Oh sweet Gaia, I'm dead. **_

Baby blue orbs stared back at its own. Tears pooling around at the corner of her eyes.

" Cloud nii chan! Please dun go!", she cried, latching onto her brother's leg. The older boy sighed. He slowly untangled the little girl's arms around his leg. Bending down so that he was about her height, he smiled at the 4 year old girl. Being 10 years older than her was sometimes painful. " I'll be back. I promise", he said. The girl pouted.

" Are you sure? Please dun go", she begged, tears slowly trailing down her snow white face. " Please dun leave me and mama alone". Cloud sighed and hugged her. She immediately clutched his shirt and sobbed. " Claire, I promise I'll be back. So please don't cry", soothed Cloud, rubbing her back in soothing circles.

" Here", Cloud pushed her away for awhile and grabbed his stuffed chocobo. Her blue eyes widened. " You are giving me, Coco?". Cloud nodded . " And this, he handed her a silver feather shaped dangling on a silver necklace. " What is that?", she asked, tears slowly drying up. " I specially made this for us. Look". Flipping the feather shaped trinket, in prefect black elegant writing, _Claire S. _was written on it.

" My name?", she asked. Cloud nodded and pulled out a similar necklace. _Cloud S. _was also written in the same elegant writing. " Look, when we put this together", taking the twin feather he slotted it together until a soft _click! _ was heard, showing his baby sister the now joined feathers. " It becomes a locket. Only when we have it together it becomes a locket". Opening it, a soft melody was played.

Claire's eyes widened at the sound. It was the piano piece that their mother always sang and played it on the piano or when putting them to sleep. Inside the locket is a picture of them with their parents. She looked up at Cloud with big baby blue hues. " So whenever we are separated from each other and are back together, we put this together so that we can remember", said Cloud, smiling. He closed the locket and detached the two feathers from each other, giving her the one with her name on it.

Slipping the necklace around her neck, her eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. Throwing herself onto him, she hugged him. " Thank you, big brother Cloud". He smiled but his smile disappeared and he hugged her tighter than before. " Cloud?". Burying his face into her soft gold locks, he whispered, " I'm sorry". Silence between the two before Cloud detached himself from her.

Getting up to leave, Cloud turned his head to smile at Claire for the last time. " Take care of mum for me, okay?", he asked. " I will!", Claire exclaimed happily. A single tear slid down his cheek as he nodded. Closing the door with a soft click was the last thing that Claire saw of Cloud before the disaster happened.

*** **** **** ******* 8***** 8*** **** 8**** ****

A gentle breeze blew on her soft gold locks. Her mother tied a blue ribbon on her head at the left side of her hair. Leaving a small ponytail on the left side of her head and the rest of her hair tumbled down her back. Long straight before it curls down, Claire sat at the flower garden that was up in the mountains. A soft growl came from her right as a wet muzzle was pressed against her neck nuzzling her affectionately. She giggled and stroked the grey coloured fur. " Fenfir", she cried turning to face the Nibel wolf.

It was the same Nibel wolf that she, Cloud and their mother found near their house. It was just a small pup back then and now at the age of 5 years, it still stayed away from the village but near the Strife household. Guarding and keeping an eye on the family in case of any danger. Cloud had named it Fenfir because it reminded him of his old dog.

Fenfir grew up to protect Claire from any danger. Their mother, Evelyn didn't mind at all. She was glad that none of the villagers had come after the wolf. The villagers always taught that Claire was a strange little girl. Talking to the flowers and animals or talking to herself. When one of the older women in the village asked her who was she talking to Claire just replied that the little boy with his baby rabbit was lonely. When the woman looked at the spot she was pointing too except there was no one there.

She and Cloud were called the weird ones because they were the only ones with blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Everyone in the village was either a raven haired or a brunette. After an incident with Cloud and Tifa, the mayor's daughter, some parents in the village blamed Claire when their child was either hurt and sick. Calling her a devil's child or an evil child born form Gaia. Cloud was furious when they called her that and Tifa just stood there not helping him to defend his little sister.

After two weeks since Cloud left, everyone would glare or sneer at the little girl. Claire noticed the sudden change in them with all of that glaring and sneering when she walked into the village to buy some bread for Evelyn. One of the elderly glared at her and commented nastily, " You shouldn't be here at all, you demon child. You will bring disaster to this village!".

Claire ran back when she heard the elder shouted, crying into her mother's arms. " Hush, my baby. It's alright. They won't hurt you when I'm here", said Evelyn, rubbing her daughter's back in soothing circles. Claire continued to cry and sob. Tears streaming down her cheeks. " I….want….Cloud…nii….", she cried in between sobs. Evelyn tighten her hold unto her only daughter. She sent her daughter to the flower garden when Fenfir sat by the front door instantly knowing that its little master was sad after Claire had calmed down.

Sitting in between the blue and white flowers, Claire picked up an armful of blue and white flowers, standing up with her white dress dancing in the soft breeze. Sleeveless as she is used to the Nibelhiem's cold wind. Fenfir stood beside Claire pushing her to the direction to the house but immediately stilled when the air became thick with smoke. " Fenfir?", called Claire, staring at her furry friend with a confuse look. " What's wrong?". Fenfir whined and tugged on her dress at the hem.

" Stop! You will tear it. Mamma doesn't like it when you do that!", scolded Claire. Breathing she caught the sense of smoke smell. Turning her head, her blue eyes widened at the fire rising up to the sky. Dropping the flowers, she ran. " Mamma!". Fenfir chased after her. " Mamma", cried Claire, tears streaming down her face.

*** **** 8**** **** *8** **** 88****** 88******

"Where is the girl!", growled the soldier, pointing the gun at Evelyn. " I don't know who you are talking about?", answered Evelyn, protecting her daughter that is up in the mountains. Praying that they won't find her. Her little baby had to survive the Wutai attack. Growling the soldier slapped her with the gun causing her to hit the floor with a pain moan.

Grabbing a fistful of blonde hair, jerking her head as far as it can go, he growled. " I'm asking you this very nicely", pressing a blade at her throat, Evelyn whimpered, " Where is the girl? I know you have her somewhere".

" mamma".

Both the adults looked up to see a little girl with blonde hair and baby blue eyes stared wide eyed at them. Her white dress had dirt and blood stains. The soldier let go of Evelyn's hair and proceeded to Claire. " No", cried Evelyn, " Claire, run!".

" Shut up, you studip woman!", snarled the soldier. Evelyn got up and threw herself in front of her daughter just as the soldier raised the blade. With a clean cut, Evelyn's head rolled on the floor. Blood sprayed everywhere including Claire covering her head to toe in blood. The soldier slashed at Claire's left eye. Crying out in pain, a black grey blur swept past Claire. A cry of shock and pain was heard from the soldier. Fenfir bit into the arm with blade. Snarling and growling low at the soldier. With its strong jaws ripping the soldier's arm out, blood coated its fur.

With a growl, the soldier raised his blade and stabbed Fenfir. Yelping in pain Fenfir step back a few steps, whimpering at the blade stabbed into its chest. The soldier smiled, " Not so tough are you now, huh?". Even with one arm the soldier grabbed the gun and pointed at Fenfir. " Dumb wolf". Before he could kill Fenfir, a sickening sound was heard as the soldier fell to the ground dead.

Tifa stood behind the soldier as he fell with a thud. Hearing soft whimpers of pain, Tifa looked up at where Claire sat clutching her left bleeding eye. " Claire", cried Tifa, worried. Claire back away from Tifa, crying and bleeding. Her gold locks now turned into a light brown reddish colour because of Evelyn's blood. Tifa reached out to the little girl, knowing that she and Claire are the only survives in the village when it burned down.

Claire slapped Tifa's hands away and crawled to Fenfir. " Fenfir", she whimpered, burying her face into the grey fur. Fenfir placed a paw unto her lap. Whining and giving a small yip indicating that she is safe. With a last breath, those grey blue eyes closed. " No, Fenfir don't leave me.! Please", cried Claire. " FENFIR". Tifa felt so sad for the little girl. Walking to her and gently picking her up, Claire struggled. " No, fenfir! MAMMA! MAMMA! MAMMA!".

Watching her mother's body slowly disappear from view, Claire cried hard and long. Tifa hugged her tighter than before, tears streaming down her face too. Sounds of a helicopter could be heard. The sound of the chopper was nearing. Tifa looked up to see a Shin ra black helicopter flying above them. Her hold on Claire tightened at the sight of the black helicopter.

She ran but something caught her foot. She fell. Twisting her body to avoid Claire from getting hurt anymore. Hitting her head against the rock the jarred her face, Tifa winced and Claire cried. " I'm sorry….Claire", was the last words she told Claire before passing out. Footsteps was the last thing that Tifa heard and a male voice.

" Are… you..alright?".

_**Gahahaha! Hmm I wonder who that guy is… Only I know. Gosh! I so want to play final fantasy type 0! **_

_**Cloud: Are you sure you are alright?**_

_**Me: looks at him Duh! Why?**_

_**Cloud: nothing. **_

_**Zack: She's nuts.**_

_**Me: ZACK YOU DUMBASS! chases him **_

_**Zack: CLOUD SAVE ME!**_

_**Me: I want a chocobo plushie! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi, there. Yeah my first fic said Mizu but since the account was giving so much problems to me, I created a new account, AceShadow24. I'll be using it for now on. Thanks for understanding. **_

_**I won't have much time to update the story for some time since I started college and assignments just keep coming. This was in my mind for awhile but I got distracted by playing Final Fantasy Type 0. OMG! You have to play it! It is awesome. Ace is my fav chara besides Cloud. Did you know that Sakurai Takahiro voiced in the game as one of the characters? His voice is to die for!The storyline….. You have to play it to understand it but the ending. TTATT. Why! Why! I'm not going to say it. SO here it is, the story of how Genesis, Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack's life gets turned upside down. **_

_**Reviews and comments are welcome but please don't bad mouth me. I know that my writing skills aren't that fantastic but I'm slowly improving. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, please let me know so that I can change it. Thanks yea. **_

_**Me: *shoves Ace in front* Read the disclaimer. **_

_**Ace: *splutters* huh! Why me? Why not Cloud?**_

_**Cloud: Eh,? I'm FREE! So shut up and read the bloody disclaimer now. **_

_**Ace: *glares* No. **_

_**Kurasame: *appears* Ace, read the disclaimer so that you can hurry up and finish your work, or did you forget the deal? **_

_**Ace:*wide eyes* Kurasame-sensei? When? How? Why? Huh? ….. WHAT DEAL?**_

_**Kurasame: *raises and eyebrow* Tonberry. **_

_**Tonberry appears. **_

_**Ace:*wide eyes than before* .NONONONONONO! Okay, I'll read the disclaimer! Anything but Tonberry, please Kurasame – sensei. *deep breath* ! There. **_

Tseng glanced around the destroyed village of the sleepy town of Nibelihiem. Just as the Wutai soldiers attacked this village, he immediately sent his Turks to the town ordering to find any survivors in the village to be debrief. Sighing he went to the Strife house since he was closer to the little cottage. Grimacing at the smell of burnt flesh and blood, he went inside the house. Looking at the head of Evelyn and her body on the other side, Tseng had a little pity in his eyes for the woman who was probably a mother. Her blue eyes wide and open stared at him with lifeless gaze. Her once blond her now a brown colour was spewn around her head.

To the left he took note of f a dead body of a Nibel Wolf. A full grown one but its matted grey fur covered in blood lay there breathing very shallow. "_ I'm amazed it's still alive", _thought Tseng, drawing his gun out. Pointing the gun to the wolf's head, its yellow eyes opened and glance at Tseng. A low growl was heard. Tseng locked eyes with it. A moment past by, a heavy silence past just as a gunfire was sounded. The wolf slowly closed its eyes. Tseng waited. Getting up, he threw the table cloth over Evelyn's body and a blanket over the wolf's dead form. A picture caught his eye.

Turning he took a good full minute to study the picture. It was Evelyn and her children. A blond boy with spiky blond hair and a smile on his face. He looked innocent but it was deep blue eyes that showed a different story. A look that could pierce your soul like he could understand you. The little girl was a different story. Her light blue eyes is different from her brother's eyes. Her hair was let down except for a ponytail tied to her head on the left side with a white blue ribbon like cloth. A smile that shone like a bright sun. Her eyes is like she could read everything and understood you.

Tearing his gaze away and he walked out of the house. " _Tseng", _came Cissnei's voice in his ear piece. " Report", he replied. " _…We found… two …surv-zz—rs. They are heading into the zzuntains. Zzzt r your way". _" Keep following them. I'll head there", replied Tseng. Silent as he was, he heard a distant sound of running feet. "_It must be them", _thought Tseng, heading deeper into the mountains. There he saw a brunette on the ground clutching a crying child. What he saw that made his blood run cold was not because of the child's bleeding eye but the mutated monster in front of them.

A lizard like monster with a twin tail wrapped around the brunette's leg. Pulling his gun out, Tseng aimed at the creatures head. Pulling the trigger, the monster howled as the bullet pierced its hind leg. Firing off more bullets as the creature turned its attention away from Tifa to Tseng. Charging at Tseng, the lizard opened its ugly poisoned mouth. Ready to release a saliva coated poison was the last thing it wanted to do but never got the chance. Tseng killed the creature with a swift cut to its neck with his hidden short blade.

Placing it back, he walked over to the two. The little girl tried to back away but failed since Tifa's grip was strong. Tifa groaned and opened her eyes to stare at Tseng but her vision was slowly blackening. Tseng crouched down before her. " Are you alright?", he asked Tifa. She muttered something but his trained ears caught the words. " _She's been poisoned", _he thought, pulling out a remedy. Pouring it all over her, he watched as her labored breathing became normal. Looking over the little girl, he grimaced at the wound on her eye. That's is going to leave a very ugly mark on her face.

" It's alright, little one", he said softly as the girl started to cry. Hiccupping she stared at Tseng. " Help, please?", she asked before passing out. Tseng caught her just before her head hit the ground. " _Take care of her please", _ was Tifa's words before she passed out. " Reno, land the chopper where I am".

"_Got it boss, yo". _

Looking over the girl he wondered. Is he really planning to take care of her? A sudden idea came into his mind just as the black sleek helicopter landed near him. Rude jumped out and picked up Tifa with ease. Carrying the two survivors into the helicopter, Tseng wondered. " _After all, he owes me one"_ thought Tseng with a smile.

"Sir, yes sir".

The echo's of the cadets can be heard throughout the hall room. A smile was plastered on a certain raven haired 1st class SOLDIER at a certain cadet who soon will be a 3rd class SOLDIER in the next sem.

"That lips of yours will fall out sooner or later, you know Zack", commented an auburn haired man clad in a red coat. That smile dropped for a second before coming back full force. " So what, Gen. You are jealous because I can smile brighter than you that's why", grinned Zack. An eye twitch was received by Zack from Genesis.

Zack beamed at a cadet that was making his way towards them. " Sir", saluted the cadet to the two 1st SOLDIERS. Genesis waved a hand and ignored the cadet. Zack grinned and hugged said cadet. " Oh Spiky! In just a few weeks you will be a 3rd class! 3rd CLASS! Can't you believe it!", grinned Zack. " Zack..can't…..breathe", gasped Cloud when his helmet fell with a soft thud.

Genesis rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile at the chocobo head cadet that he came to enjoy his company. Cloud was unlike any cadet he, Angeal and Sephiroth have ever seen. Determination, pride, dreams, hope and the will to protect his family. It was a surprise to them when they found out that this little cadet came from a sleepy village in the middle of nowhere. His sword skills was as good as he and Sephiroth but even better.

Once Cloud made 3rd class, he would take him under his wing. He still remembered when Zack first introduced him to them. They all thought he would be a star struck fan boy like some cadets but he was the total opposite. A complete opposite.

"_Hey guys, I brought a friend over", yelled Zack when he entered their shared apartment. " It better not be Kunsel", growled Genesis. He was still mad for the two pranksters for the joke that they did to him. Dying his hair a bright sunshine yellow was not a good appeal for Genesis. The stuff wouldn't come off for a whole 5 months. _

" _It's not Kunsel. Someone I met in one of my missions", grinned Zack, standing in the middle of the large living room. " Where's Angeal and Seph?". Genesis grabbed his book of LOVELESS and continued reading on the page he marked, pointed into the kitchen. " Why are you reading that when you have the whole thing memorized already?", commented Zack. " hmph!" was the answer that he received. "ANGEAL!", yelled Zack. _

" _Zack, how many times do I have to tell you! No yelling in the apartment unless it is important", scolded Angeal who emerged from the kitchen. Wiping his hands on a kitchen cloth, he raised an elegant black brow. " And why do you have a chocobo with you in the house? How many times do I have to remind you not to bring in animals!", said Angeal. Zack sighed, " it's not a chocobo. This is my new friend". He pulled a blond haired kid from the door way. _

_Genesis looked up from his book. His breath hitched for awhile before going back to normal. The kid was gorgeous! Spiked haired like a chocobo, pale baby face, a lean body not too thin and not too muscular but just right. A soft pair of pretty pink lips that look so kissable but what was the appearance that caught Genesis's eyes were the kid's eyes. It was deep blue orbs that he has never seen in his life. Bluer than the sky. But it held some deep pain and sadness inside of it. The kid did a damn good job hiding his emotions from Genesis's trained eyes to see but he can see right through the mask. _

"_This is Cloud", said Zack, throwing his arm around the smaller teens shoulder. Cloud made a displease sound at the back of his throat when Zack did the move. Genesis chuckled causing Cloud to raise an elegant blond brow. " What so funny, Gen Gen?", asked Zack. Genesis's eyebrow twitched at the nickname. " None of your business, pup!", snapped Genesis. _

" _Genesis, be nice. We have a guest", growled Angeal. " Ha! I bet the chocobo is as bad as your pup, Ang". _

" _Zack is worst", commented Cloud. Genesis and Angeal turned their heads to Cloud. " That was mean Cloud", whined Zack. Cloud rolled his blue eyes, " Well, at least my sister is better than you". " Aww come on! Don't compare me to her. She's nothing like you say", said Zack. " Who?", was the question that a certain silver haired demon walked in. " Sephy! I'm good, right?", whined Zack, beginning to sound like his namesake. Sephiroth shook his head. Zack's jaw dropped. _

_Cloud chuckled. " See, I am right. So cough it up, Zack", laughed Cloud, with his right hand outstretched. Zack grudgingly handed Cloud his 500 gil to him. Angeal raised an eyebrow at the amount. " pup, explain". Zack grinned sheepishly at his mentor, " Well you see,….. I made a bet with Cloud that if I can get Sephiroth to agree that I'm good, Cloud has to treat me with his cooking and if he wins I pay him". Genesis laughed, " I'm afraid that the fates are cruel to you, pup". Zack rolled his eyes. " Any way, dinner is ready", coughed Sephiroth. _

_At the table, _

" _So Cloud, why did you want to join SOLDIER?", asked Angeal, half way in their dessert. Cloud's spoon stopped half way to his mouth before setting it down. " My reasons are to protect the people I love and cherish. I made a promise to someone important to me. A very important person". " And who is this important person you speak off?", asked Genesis, waving his spoon in a lazy manner. Cloud smiled, " My little sister who is ten years younger than I am". _

_Silence filled the room. " So Cloud…..umm….what do you think of Sephy here?", asked Zack,, breaking the tension. Cloud looked at Zack and then to Sephiroth. " I think he is the normal human as we are. There is no difference. Why Zack?". " Well you know that a lot of people called him The Demon of Wutai and The Silver General, etc, I want to know what you think 'of him'!". _

_Cloud suddenly realizing the words that Zack said struck him. Blushing, Cloud stammered, " I ..er….um… He….is…". Zack with eager eyes waited for him. " a good looking man", came the barely whisper which the 4 SOLDIERS had to strain to hear even with their enhance hearing with the mako tainted blood. Sephiroth's green cat like eyes widened. Zack grinned. _

' _This boy is cute', came both Genesis and Sephiroth's thoughts. _

6 months later…..

In the Turk office,

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO", came the voice of a little blond girl running.

" Come on, Claire babe. I won't hurt you promise, yo", ran a certain red headed turk. Tseng sighed. Since it was in front of his office and Claire has been staying with them for about 6 months before they put her into the 5 SOLDIERS care. The little blond girl wearing a baby blue dress that matches her eyes came barreling into Tseng's office crying. Climbing unto his lap, Claire clutched his black coat and buried her face into it.

He sighed and rubbed soothing circles on her back. " What did you do now, Reno?". Reno grimaced at his boss voice and the little girl crying. " I just want to take her to see the bad ass SOLDIERS". Claire wailed even harder than before. Reno winced at the increased volume. Tseng sighed.

" Reno, you are forbidden to take Claire to the SOLDIER'S mess hall at all costs,, understood". Reno was silent before nodding his head. A certain brunette with hazel eyes walked in with a file. Hearing the muffled cries of a certain little kitten, Cissnei raised an eyebrow at Reno. " I believe this have your name written all over it", she said, placing the file and picking up Claire. Claire stared at Cissnei before hiccupping.

" Hush now, kitten. What did the big bad wolf do this time?". Claire rubbed her blue eyes, " He wan'ed to bring me to Soldi'r mess hall". " Well, you won't have to go there anymore". " Why?". " You will be assigned to General Sephiroth tonight when they get back from their mission", said Tseng getting up to pat Claire on her head. Claire stared at all three of them. " Sep'roth…..that big silvery man with green eyes", she asked. Reno smiled, " Yup that's him, yo". "Oh! …..Dun wan", she said, crossing her arms and scrunching up her pretty face. Tseng smiled and Cissnei giggled.

" _**Don't do that or your face will be stuck like that**_", scolded Tseng playfully. Knowing that tone of voice, Claire dropped her hands. That tone reminded her of someone. A male's voice that used to scold her when she did that. It was light, playful and caring that she knew the man loved her but she couldn't remember who he was. After watching her mother's head get dispatched from her body and Fenfir getting killed, certain memories were blocked in her own mind.

She forgot about Cloud and their promise. She couldn't remember him at all when Tseng showed her the pictures of him being in SOLDIER. All she did was stared at the picture before crying out for Evelyn. Her injured eye was healed with the help of cura. She was assigned to all the Turks. Looking after her they all grew soft on her. Especially Tseng and Reno. Reno would spoil and tease her to no ends. She loved it while Tseng will give her presents and sweets that a 6 year old girl. Who couldn't resist the cute face with big baby blue eyes.

" Come Claire, your bag is packed already. Have you said goodbye to everyone?", asked Cissnei. Claire relaxed her face and looked at Cissnei. Shaking her head, she hugged Tseng. " Bye bye Tseng. Will miss you". He smiled and stroked her hair, hugged her back. " Be a good girl and listen to Sephiroth". She nodded and hopped off Tseng's lap. Hugging Reno and grabbing Cissnei's hand, Claire waved goodbye to them. " Say you meet again", she asked with her accent. " you betcha'", grinned Reno. Claire smile's grew bigger. Following Cissnei to the elevator, Claire hugged her.

" Listen to them , okay", said Cissnei. Claire nodded. As the elevator dinged, showing that they have arrived at their destination. " They will be back soon, so just sit tight and wait", Cissnei told her, unlocking the 1st Class Soldier's shared apartment. Claire nodded. Walking into the dark room, Cissnei switched on the hall lights.

A large living room with a big leather sofa. A 56 inch flat screen tv was mounted on the wall. Huge speakers were at the sides of the TV. " _Woof", _. Claire caught a black and white blur that came barreling into them. Her blue eyes widened. " Puppy". A Nibel wolf about the size of a adult cockle spaniel. "Claire, go and sit on the sofa and don't move, okay. They will come in about 10 minutes time". Claire obeyed, watching the nibel pup staring at her. Sitting at the other end of the black sofa, Claire smiled. Laying on her stomach, she patted the pup. Cissnei smiled. Placing the bags near the sofa and leaving a note on the coffee table, she quietly left the place.

** ** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 8** *** *** *** *** *** *** **

" I'm telling you, It was an accident", whined a certain puppy. Cloud groaned. " Okay, okay, Zack. I forgive you, there". Zack grinned, back to his normal self. Sephiroth rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming. Angeal smiled at the two young first class SOLDIERS in their growing group. Genesis was buried in his LOVELESS book as usual.

Sephiroth, unlocked the door, switching on the lights and froze. Zack was the first to crash into Sephiroth's back. " What..! Seph, why you stop like that?". Walking around the frozen silvered demon he to froze. " Uhh….Cloud, you said your sister looks like you right?", asked Zack.

"Yea, why?", asked Cloud, confused. " She has baby blue eyes, and gold locks, yea?". " yes and why?", asked Cloud. " Uh…you better come and see this". Genesis and Angeal looked at each other and gave confusing looks. Cloud came to stand next to Zack and nearly fainted. Standing on wobbly legs he stared back to a pair off same eye colour and same hair colour.

" Claire…..you're alive". Walking to kneel in front of the little girl who was seated on the sofa stared at Cloud. Confuse blue eyes stared at him. The words that she said stabbed Cloud in the heart. His own eyes widened at what she said. He couldn't believe it. It hurt him a lot. " His mind wondered to what happen when he left her and his mom.

"_Who are you?". _

_**Bwhaha. Don't you just love cliff hangers. Sorry for the long update. Got stuck with a lot of assignments and projects for college, so please wait for the next chapter. **_

_**I was thinking if I should continue it or not. Reviews would be nice. Oh and if you have any ideas or just want to be plain evil to our fav general and his gang, you are welcome to give me some. **_

_**Me: *grabs Cloud and hugs him* **_

_**Cloud: what the hell, women? What are you doing?. **_

_**Me: Hugging you so shut it. **_

_**Zack: um….. **_

_**Me: Say it!**_

_**Zack: EP! Reviews are needed to give AceShadow24 some boost. It's her energy boost. Ya! So BYE! * Runs away***_

_**Cloud: ZACK! NO HELP ME! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_***blows dust off the story* my dear poor baby, mummy sorry for leaving you alone. *hugs the story* **_

_**Sorry for the long wait guys, I've been busy for some time with college and all. And currently I have a project to do and assignments. Soooooo~ I'll won't be updating it for some time and all and had a writer's block *gasp* . OwO oops~ **_

_**Hehehehe! Okay! Let's get started~ SOMEONE READ THE DISCLAIMER! **_

_**Ace: errr...*takes a deep breath* AceShadow24doesnotownanyofth efinalfantasycharactersonlyC lairesopleasedon'tkillme! **_

_**"**_ _No, it can't be that she has...", _thought Cloud, shock evident in his eyes. " C...Claire...", he gasped, shakily walking over to her. The little girl continued to stare at Cloud when he crouched down in front of her. He looked at her. Same hair colour, same eyes but a scar was left on her eye. " How?", he said quietly, reaching to touch her face. She immediately backed away from Cloud. Cloud's eyes widened a bit but kept a poker face when she whimpered. It tore his heart into two when he heard her make that noise. She only makes that noise is when someone said or did something bad to her. Zack felt sorry for his best friend when he saw his little sister moved away from him.

Genesis caught sight of a white paper on the table and walked over to it. He read it once and his eyes widened at what it said. Angeal saw the change in his friend's expression, tapped Sephiroth's shoulder to point to the paper that Genesis was holding. Sephiroth walked over and grabbed the paper from Genesis's hand who was still in shock from reading the note. Cat- like green eyes read the writing and his own eyes widened. Angeal who was reading from behind Sephiroth's back also widened his eyes.

All 3 general looked over at the little girl who was hugging the wolf pup using it as a barrier between Cloud and her. " No way", breathed out Genesis. " I believe so", said Angeal which caused the two new members of SOLDIER to look at the 3 general's shocked faces. " Umm Zack...why are they looking like that?", asked Cloud, who was trying to pry the pup away from Claire. " Errr...I have no clue, Spiky", answered Zack, walking over to snatched the paper from Sephiroth's hand.

Reading it over a few times, Zack gaped at the note and turned to stare at Claire. " Err...Angeal", said Zack, confused. " I know pup, I know". Now it was Cloud's turn to stare at them before getting up and snatched the paper. Reading it over, Cloud just stare at Claire. " Are you serious?".

A loud crash was sounded and everyone turned to look at the silver haired general who just fainted. Genesis just stood there dumbfounded and so did Angeal at their friend's sudden reaction. Claire who was quietly sitting on the chair decided to read the note that Tseng wrote. Grabbing it from Cloud's hands, she read it.

_Dear Generals, _

_As you can see a girl in your living room right now means that you have survived your mission. This is another mission which will be proven quite difficult to some of you with no experience in this area . _

_That little girl is Claire Strife, younger sister of 1st Class SOLDIER Cloud Strife who has lost some of her memories due to an attack in Nibelhiem. As her mother died while protecting her, her last wish was that Claire gets to be with her brother. _

_As she lives with you, she is now in your custody. So good luck in looking after her. She takes over Reno in certain areas. _

_Tseng. _

_P.S. I believe this can be used as Genesis's anger control for this. Have fun! _

Claire just stared at the note before shrugging her small thin shoulders. " Puppy", she happily called to the wolf. Cloud was snapped out of his dazed when he heard the wolf pup yipped at Claire saying that it wants to play with her. With its tail wagging high up in the air, in a position that Cloud was all too familiar with. The pup was ready to pounce on Claire by looking at the flexing and tightening of the back muscles. He immediately snatched Claire from the couch before the pup crashed into said couch.

Claire blinked at the pup and at the sudden movement of being picked up. She was slowly being turned around in the arms of someone. Coming up to blink at said person. She stared at the same colour as her eyes. Blue met blue. She then glared at Cloud. And Cloud couldn't help it but glared back at Claire. It then became a glaring contest between the two siblings. Genesis was the first one to break off from the spell to blink at the two siblings. Walking over there, he grabbed Claire and looked her over. " We have to look after this brat?", asked Genesis, raising a delicate eyebrow at the little girl.

Everyone blinked saved for Sephiroth to stare at Genesis. " What?", asked Genesis, dumb founded at the stares he was getting. Quickly turning to look at Claire, he realized his mistake but it was too late. " Uh oh", was all he could say before the whole room was filled with a little girl crying.

_**So sorry guys. Been busy with assignments and college. Have neglected this story for so long that I had a writer's block. Gasp, curse you Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit. Anyway, I'll be busy for a long time so updates will be ,errrrr longer than usual. Life as a animation student ain't easy but it's all fun and all. :3 **_

_**Once again so sorry and i know that this chapter is extremely short. Very short for my liking also but I seem to be running out of ideas. If you like you can give your two cents for some ideas. Just a thought but it will be awhile for the updates if I'm not covered with work pilled high. *looks at the growing stack* then again sleepless nights and staying in college ain't so bad. :P so gtg. Hope to have more reviews. Gimme more inspiration. *goes back to work* **_


End file.
